


Black Widow Airplace Repair

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Bucky, and Clint are trying to get an exclusive deal to work on Stark's airplanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EragonSaphira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonSaphira/gifts).



> Prompt: BuckyNat Mechanic AU

“Idiotic millionaires,” Clint growls as they step into the hotel room. "You’d think he’d realize that Buck or I aren’t the ones he’s supposed to be talking to.“

"You’d think,” Bucky agrees, a lot more calmer.

“Still, I’m going to look forward to Nat eviscerating him when it comes to for him to pay the bill,” Clint said.

Natasha smacked him lightly on the head. "Don’t call me Nat.“

Clint didn’t look remorseful at all when he mouthed ‘Sorry’ at her.

"Besides, we may have to wait a bit. Stark has several jets that it’ll need servicing. It might do to play nice until he signs a contract.”

“An exclusive one?” Bucky asked.

“Of course,” Natasha replied and was immediately pulled into into Bucky’s lap.

“You’re brilliant.”

“Thank you.” Natasha leaned in and kissed him.

“Are you two going to have sex now? If you’re doing it in the living room then I get to watch, right?” Clint asked.

Bucky pulled away sighing. "We need to find him someone.“

"Or threesome?” Clint suggested.

“That’d be a short term solution,” Natasha replied, sliding off of Bucky’s lap and heading toward the bedroom. "For a long term problem.“

"I need to find a job with less sexy people,” Clint huffed.

“But do you want to work for the second best airplane mechanics?” Bucky asked.

“No.”

Natasha smiled, because she’d assembled her team and they were the best in spotting tiny problems on the ground that could turn into catastrophes in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gapanther79 requested a "Sequel where Clint meets Phil (Stark’s head of security or the like?)"
> 
> However, Happy is Tony’s head of security, I can’t have Phil in that position, so how about Phil as one of the pilots.

“Tell me you have at least one of these planes cleared to fly,” the unknown suit calls out to them. He doesn’t sound demanding though, he he sounds apologetic if anything.

“We’ll be finish with this one soon,” Bucky calls out to him.

“How soon is soon,” the man asks.

“An hour, maybe two,” Bucky answers, peering at him. "Why the sudden rush?“

"Mr. Stark would like to go to Paris for a late dinner. I think he forgot that his planes were being inspected and repaired.”

“I’ll get Natasha and Clint over here. We’ll get this one done for you.”

“Thank you,” the man said, actually sounding grateful. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Yeah, Bucky thought the man must be grateful. He studied the man briefly. Older, but not too old and he was fairly sure that Clint would say that he had nice eyes. “Yeah, Clint went to eat. He should be done. Want to go and let him know that we could use him back here?”

“Are you sure? He should be able to take his lunch.”

“I’m sure, you can go and get him." 

The man cast Bucky a long look, before stepping away toward the nearby dining area. Bucky nodded, good ass too. This was pretty much hands off enough that it probably shouldn’t even ping on Clint’s radar for detecting match making. Any further meddling would have to wait until after Natasha approved of the man though.


End file.
